Un hogar al cual regresar
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Un pelinegro que a pesar de que le resultan fastidiosos entiende que gracias a que están ellos en su vida es que él tiene algo maravilloso. OS Mundo RTN reto creando compañerismo de Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina. Miss Tsuki VS Taty Hyugga


Hola mis amados wawañeros, para mí siempre es divino estar con ustedes, estoy aquí en un nuevo reto contra mi querida compañera en la dominación mundial: Miss Tsuki, le agradezco a Rocio Hyuga por algunas ideas jaja lo siento si me robe esa idea Rocio-chan.

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. _**Este fic participa en el reto del mes: Creando compañerismo del grupo Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina. **_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: mundo alterno, lenguaje obsceno y situaciones sexuales, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que haya podido tener.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─**diálogos─**

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Lo más fastidioso que podía pasarle a este pelinegro era ese estúpido vacío que sentía cada vez que veía de cerca la aldea, cada vez más grande, era extraña esa sensación que esto le provocaba en la boca del estómago.

─ **Tsk. Esto de regresar siempre es fastidioso**─ dijo al ver ese lugar con aburrimiento, pero sin meditarlo lo suficiente ciertos ojos perlas mirándolo con ese amor apasionado siempre lo derribaban, luego alrededor de esos hermosos ojos había otros dos pares de ojos azules. Eso le dio un estrujón a su corazón.

_/mierda/_ odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable ante ese simple recuerdo, resultara fastidioso o no siempre era lo mismo: algo en él le exigía regresar.

─**Además que si no regreso lo más seguro es que ella me buscara para traerme a la fuerza─** murmuro para sí mismo con una sonrisa torcida, como le gustaba la fuerza de esa mujer, aunque claro admitirlo en voz alta es otra cosa.

YYY

Suspiro aburrido, adoraba su puesto de Hokage más que nada en este mundo, pero eso no quitaba que sería más divertido pasearse en la aldea del brazo de su esposa y su niña jugando a su alrededor… O solo para ver a las señoritas hermosas pasear sin salir golpeado en el proceso.

─ **¡Séptimo hay un problema!─ **entro con rapidez su delgado e inteligente consejero: Chouji.

Luego miro a la montaña Hokage, suspiro derrotado. Sarada estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo. No entendía que le pasaba a esa niña. Sin más salió de la oficina en dirección a la torre Hokage.

─ **¡Odio a los Hokages SHANNARO!─** escucho gritar a Sarada mientras esta divertida pintaba las caras de los Hokages. Si en definitiva no sabía que le pasaba a esa niña.

YYY

Desde su lugar estratégico el pequeño rubio vio como el séptimo atrapaba a su problemática hija para llevársela cargando después de que hiciera una de sus características bromas raras pintando las caras de los Hokages, entonces decidió seguir su camino con poco interés hasta llegar a su casa.

─ **¡Ya llegue!─** anuncio el pequeño.

─ **Tsk. Es obvio que ya llegaste, no deberías de ser tan escandaloso, te pareces a tu madre en eso─** se quejó un pelinegro que estaba en una silla en el comedor, el pequeño ni se inmutó y con la misma expresión de fastidio observo al individuo.

─ **Tsk. Viejo nadie te dijo que tenías que soportarme, si no te parece puedes irte como siempre. Además para mi mejor parecerme a la agresiva de mi madre, que al ausente amargado de mi padre─** respondió el niño pasando de largo dirigiéndose al refrigerador, por su parte Menma estaba encabronado, esa Hinata había malcriado a ese mocoso como para no respetarlo. Pero cuando iba a responder algo una figura negra-azulada pasó a su lado.

─ **¡Aprende a respetar a nuestro padre Bolt idiota!─** dijo una pequeña con cabello negro azulado y cara Uzumaki, le cayó encima al rubio y le comenzó a jalar del cabello **─ ¡Deja de hacerte el chico rudo, tú también has extrañado a papá!─** el pequeño niño no sabía cómo es que esa niña era tan capaz de someterlo, tenía la misma personalidad agresiva y dominante de su madre.

─ **Himawakari deja en paz a tu hermano─ **se escuchó una imponente y firme voz femenina detrás de ellos cuando voltearon se toparon con la figura de la hermosa mujer, Menma solo la observaba fijamente, es mujer cada vez se ponía más buena. Siempre que la veía ella destilaba esa fuerza y coraje que lo ponían loco, no por nada se había casado con ella y tenían dos hijos. Vio a la pequeña de ojos azules levantarse de encima de su rubio hermano mayor, la escena le parecía terriblemente familiar, su hija tenía esa personalidad tan característica de la Hyuga que era un tanto extraño, pero algo era obvio…

─ **Lo siento mamá ¡Papi te extrañe!─** decía la pequeña al brincarle encima, lo que era obvio es que esa niña hasta en ese amor incondicional-posesivo que sentía por él era idéntica a su madre.

─ **¡Mamá tienes muy malcriada a esa mocosa, me atacó de nuevo!─** se quejó el rubio.

─ **Pero mamá es él el que agredió a papá─** se defendió la pequeña al abrazar más a su padre quien se limitaba a acariciarle la cabeza en silencio.

─**Tsk ¡Es que ese viejo estaba molestándome ´ttebasa!─** se defendió el niño mientras señalaba al pelinegro que lo miraba con expresión de fastidio.

─ **¡Ya es suficiente!─** grito una peli azul ya exasperada. Su mujer seguía siendo la mujer fuerte de siempre eso hizo sentir bien a Menma **─Bolt, debes de respetar a tu padre, él te ama─** mientras el niño inflaba sus mejillas en infantil puchero, un poco sonrojado Menma pensaba en que en días así se sentía afortunado de tenerla a su lado**─ No es su culpa ser un tsundere que no sabe demostrar lo que siente─** hablo ella de nuevo. Ok también en días así ella podía ser un dolor en el trasero. Una venita brinco en la cabeza del pelinegro **─ Himawakari, debes ser más paciente con tu hermano─ **esa dulzura que solo salía a flote con personas importantes para la ojiperla volvió a llamar su atención ¡Vaya que mujer tan polifacética se había conseguido!─** No es culpa de tu hermano ser igual de tsundere que tu padre─ **la sonrisa de burla que había hecho el pequeño niño a su padre cuando su madre lo había llamado ´tsundere´ desapareció en ese instante.

─ **¡Yo no soy ningún tsundere Hyuga!─** se quejó Menma irritado.

─ **¡Yo no soy ningún tsundere y menos me parezco en nada a este viejo ´ttebasa!─** grito el niño señalando a un ya harto pelinegro.

─ **¡No me llames viejo, respétame mocoso!─** le grito Menma al pequeño ambos observándose con ojos de muérete.

─ **¡No te mereces ningún respeto viejo y no soy ningún mocoso ´ttebasa!─** lo desafío el niño.

─ **¡Ya me tienen harta los dos ´ttebane!─** dijo una voz nueva en escena que los golpeo sin previo aviso a ambos, detrás de ellos acababan de entrar Kushina y Minato, el segundo con esa sonrisa asustada que pone cuando su querida esposa se convierte en el ´habanero sangriento´. Seguramente habían ido porque se habían enterado que su hijo acaba de regresar de otro de sus viajes y querían saludarlo, así de paso ver a sus queridos nietos, pero como siempre Kushina escuchó a ese par peleando de nuevo y termino enojándose.

YYY

─ **Tsk. Regreso luego de mucho tiempo y lo primero con lo que me reciben es con golpes e insultos─** murmuraba un maltrecho Menma, vaya que su madre era una salvaje.

─**No seas llorón Uzumaki─** le respondió con sorna su mujer, él la observo, luego una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios.

─**así que dime Hyuga, ¿Por qué mandaste a dormir a los niños a casa de mis padres?─** pregunto el hombre al acorralar a la mujer contra una pared, acto seguido le mordió el cuello.

─**No sé por qué tienes que preguntar cosas obvias, Uzumaki─ **respondió ella seductoramente empezando a tocarle el marcado pecho a su hombre.

─**Es bueno ver que sigues siendo mía, Hyuga─** respondió al pasar una mano por sus piernas para acariciarlas y luego detenerse en sus glúteos para alzarla tomándola con fuerza mientras le lamia la clavícula.

─**Uzumaki para mí siempre es bueno tener a MI hombre de vuelta─** respondió ella al empezar a besarlo salvajemente mientras las caricias aumentaban su ritmo. Esa noche ambos hicieron el amor tan apasionadamente como siempre que él regresaba.

YYY

Pasadas unas 3 semanas ellos estaban en las afueras de Konoha, de nuevo Menma tendría que irse, eso de ser un viajero que tenía que emancipar sus pecados era algo casando para toda su familia, pero Hinata se sentía orgullosa de ser la esposa de un hombre que a pesar de sus defectos quisiera emendar todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, sabía que pronto estos viajes dejarían de ocurrir, al fin encontraría esa paz que tanto le había hecho falta y regresaría a su lado para siempre, pero en lo que ese momento llegaba le tocaba verlo partir de nuevo.

─ **Papi te voy a extrañar─** murmuraba la pequeña niña al abrazar a su padre quien tiernamente le acaricio la cabeza y le dio una diminuta media sonrisa transmitiéndole a su pequeña en ese simple acto todo su amor. La niña lo soltó y se fue a los brazos de su abuelo.

─ **Debes tener cuidado y regresar pronto, hijo te estaremos esperando─** dijo con bondad el rubio mayor al sonreírle con afecto a su hijo.

─ **¡Más te vale hacerme sentir orgullosa estés donde estés y regresar pronto con tu familia ´ttebane!─** dijo su madre al abrazarlo, lo cual el pelinegro correspondió con torpeza.

Sus ojos se posaron en el rubio que estaba al lado de su madre, sin mirarlo a la cara, con una expresión dolida pero los brazo cruzados, esos infantiles pucheros demostraban más sentimiento que las palabras que su hijo pudiera decir, vio cómo su madre lo empujaba para que dijera algo.

─ **Bolt despídete de tu padre─** presiono la Hyuga con una expresión tal que al niño se le erizo el cabello.

─**Tsk, como sea, adiós vejete─** dijo el niño fingiendo indiferencia, vaya que ese niño tenía un carácter difícil, ja no por nada era un niño digno de ser su hijo.

─ **Mas te vale ser más fuerte para cuando yo regrese, porque mientras yo no este debes ser el hombre de la casa y cuidar a tu madre y a tu hermana ¿Te queda claro, Bolt?─** esa simple frase hizo que el niño mirara con adoración al hombre, vaya forma de despedirse, pero si admitía que eso le había alegrado se mostraría débil ante él.

─**Tsk, no es como si tuvieras que decírmelo. Lo se─** dijo el niño al cruzarse de brazos con una sonrisa torcida igual a la de su padre, para luego ir donde estaba su abuela y caminar con ellos, dándole espacio a sus padres para despedirse.

─**Mas te vale regresar pronto Uzumaki, tus hijos y yo te estaremos esperando─** dijo la mujer al verlo con esa sonrisa seductora tan clásica de ella.

─**Tsk. Y que lo digas, que fastidioso─** se quejó el pelinegro.

─**Otra cosa es que más te vale no serme infiel en esos viajes tuyos o cuando regreses ya verás─** lo amenazo ella con esa pose suya de tener el puño arriba.

─**Lo que tú digas, solo recuerda que: ´ojos que no ven corazón que no siente´─** dijo el pelinegro que nada corto ni perezoso hecho la carrera para evitar ser golpeado, pero al momento de darse a la fuga no noto cuando ella al intentar jalarlo de la ropa para darle una golpiza le había sacado un pergamino que iba a necesitar /_Mierda/_ pensó al tener que regresar a la boca del lobo.

─ **¿Buscabas algo Uzumaki?─** decía ella al ponerle frente suyo el dichoso pergamino. Cuando se acercó para tomarlo y ella alejo el pergamino, supo que era hora de una técnica de distracción. Tomo a la mujer de las muñecas, puso los brazos de ella lo más atrás que pudo para en un movimiento rápido besarla de esos besos que a eran tan salvajes pero llenos de sentimiento que la hizo gemir, incluso sus lenguas se encontraron un beso tan descarado que de haber tenido publico alguien les habría gritado ´Consíganse un hotel´ después de besarla tomo el pergamino y se fue de caminando de ahí a un paso algo rápido ella solo observo su espalda un momento ahora que él avanzaba ya de forma lenta.

─**Regresare pronto Hyuga, a ti también más te vale seguir siendo mía cuando regrese─** dijo sin voltearse a verla o sin detenerse. Ella tenía ganas de contestarle algo pero sinceramente esta vez se conformaría con esa muestra tan suya de posesión, tal vez su hombre no fuera el más cariñoso o afectivo que había, pero lo amaba con locura y ese hombre siempre le demostraba a su manera que era correspondida, ella sabía que a pesar de sus ausencias sus hijos lo amaban, y él amaba a sus hijos, no pudo haber elegido mejor hombre para compartir su vida, ella siempre seria de Menma Uzumaki, pero Menma Uzumaki siempre seria propiedad de Hinata Hyuga.

Por su parte Menma cada vez le costaba más trabajo el tener que irse lejos, esos niños fastidiosos y esa posesiva mujer lo sacaban de quicio pero, eran su familia, le alegraba saber que se fuera el tiempo que fuera o lo por lejos que estuviera, Menma Uzumaki siempre tendría un lugar al cual regresar, donde lo amaran y esperaran con ansias su regreso. Un hogar.

YYY

Buu mis amados wawañeros como siempre gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, ojala les guste y Tsuki-chan ojala mi fic este a la altura del tuyo, para mi es un honor hacer este reto contra ti, les digo que si no me dejan reviews mi alma muere lentamente jaja nos vemos la próxima ¡Shao!


End file.
